Presently, various modules of communication devices are mounted with a wrench to insert and then fixed with captive fastener screws, or directly fixed with captive fastener screws. The mounting will be introduced in detail below referring to figures. Various modules of communication devices include fan modules, power supply modules and filtering modules, etc.
Referring to FIG. 1, shown is a perspective view of a locking mechanism for communication module in prior art.
The communication device 101a includes a plurality of module grooves 102a. During the assembly of a communication module, firstly the communication module 104a is pushed into the module groove 102a of the communication device 101a, and then the communication module 104a is pushed in place using the leverage of wrenches 103a. The position of the communication module 104a is fixed by the interaction between a clamping jaw 105a on the wrench 103a and square holes 106a on the module groove 102a. Finally, captive fastener screws 107a on the wrenches 103a are tightened, and the communication module 104a is fixed at the same time the wrenches 103a are fixed.
During the realizing of the present invention, the inventor discovers that the prior art at least has the following disadvantages: before the communication module 104a is removed, the wrenches 103a prop tightly against the communication module 104a, which causes to space for manual operation is not enough. Besides, as each time captive fastener screws are needed for fixation in the end of the assembly process, the user needs tool for the operation, thus causing low user operability.
Above all, the operability of the locking mechanism for the communication module in the prior art is low.